


【龄龙】我们又一次约会

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 记忆里，和他争论从没赢过，可说句掏心窝子的话，我根本就不想赢。
Kudos: 5





	【龄龙】我们又一次约会

【王九龙】

我不懂，为什么在家就要吃外卖，张九龄到饭点的时候就不能去做饭吗，会做饭的男人多有卖点。而且我突然想吃葱油面。

看着专心在点外卖的这位男士，我先是拿脚碰碰他腿，又用脚尖戳他腰：“你给我做葱油面吧。”

他腾出手拍了我脚踝一下，不耐烦：“给你点外卖吧，懒得做。”

我不同意，继续拿脚戳他，他也不理我，闷头看手机状若思考。我来了精神儿，坐直身子发问：“师哥，你说为什么没有人发明一种智能眼镜，可以六块钱解锁个滤镜，自动把对面坐着的人替换成GD？”

“你是不是想死。”他头也不抬地威胁我。

我嗅到危险，立马认怂解释：“不是，我重点是这个发明！”

他看了我一眼接着划手机，我被这个眼神看的有点心虚，蹭过去把脸埋在他脖颈，空调开的大，我抱着他忘了想说什么，只觉得温暖舒适。

他像是感受到我的舒适，伸手揉了揉我头发，问：“你要吃什么。”

“我要吃面。”

我不懂审时度势。

他一脸受不了的样子，我在这种时候竟然还觉得张九龄又酷又可爱，他嫌弃我：“一会儿给你做去，那我要点一条鱼吃。”

我乐乐呵呵，说不行我们吃不了，你就要这顿能吃完的。

张九龄眯起眼睛问我：“你就是自己说不出来吃什么，别人建议的你都不同意那种人吧。”

我心情好，笑眯眯地冲他点头再点头，战争贩子永远占领高地。

等外卖等了快一个小时，看着骑手快到的时候我催催催让他给我做了葱油面，吃的满足，跟他碎碎念：“你做的这个面，可以卖十五块一碗。”

他悠悠地看了我一眼，认真地说：“那你给我十五块钱吧，赶紧。”

果然最简单粗暴的万能良药是消费主义，我差点噎住，喊我夸你面做的像十五块钱一碗不是为了让你管我要十五块钱的好吗！

而且晚上躺着玩手机，瞟过去一眼发现张九龄竟然在看吃播，见我盯着他屏幕，还跟我说这个鱼汤看着挺好喝的。

我突然困惑，什么行为，在控诉我没有让他点那条鱼吗，怎么的这鱼我也能做吧，看谁家鱼好呢。

我有个优点就是不轻易言败。

调休的时间过得特别快，睡醒都下午了，赶紧张罗着要给他熬鱼汤，他哭笑不得说没必要真的没必要，还是被我拉着去买菜。

最近蹲腿蹲的下楼梯特别费劲，张九龄也不让我在那儿歇着，推着我找什么菜在什么地方，余光瞟过超市的人人人人群，恍惚也有个瞬间想，会成为什么样的人呢。下一秒觉得自己矫情，爱什么样人什么样人吧，只要有他在身边就能放心再放心，这样的日子就很好了。

晚上顺带着还做了桌饭，一小锅鱼汤摆在桌子中间，我特别开心，虽然不认识是什么鱼，但是奶白色的浓郁看着心情非常愉悦。

我张开手臂要抱抱，他一直看着我笑，就是不过来，说：“我要先洗脸。”

“不饿吗？”坐在桌边儿拉住他胳膊不让走。

“还顾不上饿，但我会越吃越饿。”

“那咱们运动一下再吃。”我仰起脸看着他，用最无辜的表情说着最不知所谓的话。

张九龄笑地弯了眼睛，问我：“你说的是我单方面运动还是需要你配合的运动。”

“需要配合的！享受愉悦是我的权利对不对。”我揽着他腰不让走，他也不说话，就低头看着我。

我有点拿不准，把脸埋在他小腹间，絮絮叨叨：“我都给你做饭了你怎么不说话呢肯定是我权利啊不是权利是什么。”

“你这是不当获利。”

“哎不当得利。”我捧哏快捧出习惯了，又觉得不对味儿，抬头问他：“好像也没有不当吧。”

张九龄忍不下去似的，涟漪要从眼底溢出来，敷衍地应着说没有不当，边俯下身脸对脸地看着我，只有几英尺的距离，我有点不好意思，低声问他：“你在笑什么呢。”

突然觉得信任和悸动都是能被瞬间感悟到的东西，那么多无可避免的心颤，都由不得我自欺。

记忆里，和他争论从没赢过，可说句掏心窝子的话，我根本就不想赢。

【张九龄】

王九龙的鱼汤喝得我眩晕，我就不该看什么推荐视频惹出他的奇怪兴致。

也不知道汤里放了什么，不能按传统方式熬个鱼吗，扼腕叹息可惜了鱼和这费劲把鱼提上楼的力气。

专场前两天准备的也差不多，我歇着眼睛根本都不想拿起手机，王九龙也不知道是不是想表达他爱学习，醒来还看了会儿书，给我读：“总有这样的一个人，在千山万水以后，在许多人以后，从容地走来，让你陷入巨大的沉默，无法动弹。”

“哈利波特那个石化咒？”

他翻了个白眼儿不理我，我也莫名其妙，这是什么人，为什么让我无法动弹他还敢从容地走来。

我说你能不能对对活儿，词儿记清楚了吗。我就像是个老妈子。

他还跟我特明白，一副自己什么都了然于胸的样子。

行，当时还想的孩子真好看啊，谁家搭档谁疼，下了台就想给当时有这种想法的自己两巴掌。忘词真能气死我，气了一路，回酒店了还是没压下来。

“我错了师哥。”王九龙可怜巴巴地看着我。

我见他认错态度这么好倒是意外，坐床上缓了声音不解：“你站台上还走神儿？还能忘词儿？想什么呢？”

他看上去情绪不好，小心翼翼的，我一阵心烦，不知道他有什么理由能消极怠工，又不想拉下脸训人。

“要不你打我吧。”他说着话还乖顺的伸出来双手放平，掌心向上地摆在胸前，讨好的看着我。

我愣了两秒钟，明白过来他的意思，拍了一下他手，说：“这样手太疼了，你把皮带解下来。”

这下轮到小孩傻眼，直愣愣地问：“谁，谁的皮带。”

我拉着他裤腰把人拽过来，说：“不是你让我打你的吗。”

他脸红，哀怨地看着我，把我手攥住，有点着急：“不是，你别，我这裤子……”由他握着我的手腕，对上眼神人看着更无措，也不撒手，蹲在我面前。

小孩长得好看，白嫩得像花骨朵似的，蹲在跟前儿大眼睛闪烁不知道想说什么，我耐着性子好言好语：“谁也不能保证不出错，但你怎么心不在焉的。”

“打游戏打太晚，有点困。”

“我睡了一会儿你不就也睡了吗？”

小孩吞吞吐吐，我都得忍住上去踢一脚的冲动，蹙眉看着他。他见我脸色不悦，摆出更可怜无辜的表情，“我又起来玩了会儿。”

好的，我真的气死了。

不想跟他说废话，把人拉过床边来，拽过来两个枕头让他趴在上面，小孩还是脸皮薄拉着裤子不让动，我直接把他皮带抽出来，扯着裤子的腰带给按趴下去。

王九龙哼哼唧唧的不愿意，我看着这样子来气，按住腰就拿皮带抽了两下，这人撒娇耍赖特别会，真挨打了还不敢躲，小屁股也没什么肉，还得收着手劲儿怕把人打坏了。

皮带挺趁手，挨了十几下他就受不住了，身子直往下挪，我越来越没准儿，喊他：“别躲！”

也不是气他忘词，就是一想他睡着了还能起来玩手机就火大，憋不住火儿骂他，“登机的时候就玩得不记得航班，专场前一天还能玩那么晚，你是有多大瘾？”

他听我语气不好也难过，吸了吸鼻子转头看我，我一看就心软，这么几下竟然要哭了，眼眶通红，根本看不下去，按着他头让他不许乱动。

我把他裤子扒下来，王九龙把脸埋在胳膊里小声儿的说着什么犯浑耍赖的话，我也不管，脱下来接着用皮带抽了两下，这次没遮挡声音清脆，我更下不去手。

其实也能用手，他疼我也疼，但我总觉得用手过于亲密，实在没什么惩罚的意味，只能用皮带，委屈了他。

臀肉滚烫，还红的乍眼，和腿上白嫩的皮肤对比强烈，要不是在打孩子真觉得画面美的像是叹咏调。

专心地给面前的小屁股上色，叠加起来的红肿还搭配着王九龙的求饶认错，他不敢躲，又受不住，带着哭腔全部涌到我面前，皮带抽到的地方一点没有放水，边缘颜色还更深，看着就疼。

小孩气怯地哭，他总以为我生气就是真的生气，有点什么事儿见我严肃就心下犯怵，其实我看着他就生不起气来，这种艺术形式特殊，我照顾着他就像照顾着自己，只想能吓唬两下，他有了忌惮总不至于在外面丢人。

他埋头哼唧，我再看不下去这个样子，皮带扔到一边儿，摸了两把，伺候着给人穿上裤子。

内裤蹭着皮肤的时候他疼地叫唤，瞅我停了手，开始寻衅滋事：“师哥，你看过基督山伯爵吗？”

我皱着眉给他揉屁股，后悔自己手底下没个轻重，小孩叫唤半天又哭过，睫毛都挂着眼泪，虽然有时候拎不清还跟我指桑骂槐的，但真的是可爱满分啊。

我想亲亲他，他闹脾气，半推半就地抵着我，月光跌进淙淙溪水中，他好看得我心都要化了，眼里像有轻舟，看了我一眼就微微合上眼睑，嗯，反正亲到就行了。

那天晚上王九龙睡着，我随手翻了翻他手机，看到一段备忘录：

书上说总有这样的一个人，在千山万水以后，在许多人以后，从容地走来，让你陷入巨大的沉默，无法动弹。

我觉得对你的情谊是突然低头看到的湖面倒影，是镜子中的另一个我常伴身侧，爱太轻了，多么厚重的爱意也挡不住风，可除了这个词还能如何表达呢，师哥我想白天也为你亮着廊灯。


End file.
